


Streetcar

by protaganope



Series: Sanders Sides human!AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Injury, Logan visits his parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: Logan visits his parents’ house, and we learn a bit about their relationship.He’s not a good man. There’s more to him than simply being a healer.





	Streetcar

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is adopted, and he’s the favourite. Virgil is not so lucky, but this is only implied.
> 
> (Title from Tennessee Williams’ play, a Streetcar named Desire.)

Logan stares at his hands in a detached fascination as he realises that the things have begun bleeding again, deep purple and blue at the knuckle, slashes on his palms and snaking up his sleeves. The wounds darken. His mind teeters dangerously.

 

He’s sat dead centre on the couch, hunched slightly over. The pack of cigarettes in his jeans presses against his thigh, and he’s tired of this.

 

But he can’t smoke in this house. Not after that last time.

 

A blurred vision of red and pink shoots through to his mind’s eye, a sensation of wet tears and cries, piercing his ears, that still, even now, won’t just fucking cease and be silenced—

 

“Do you want a drink, honey?” His mother’s voice brings a halt to his shaking fingers and he stills, head cocked. Waiting.

 

She places a mug on the dark wood of the table, and Logan cradles the heat, a quiet thanks sliding past his lips.

 

Logan’s mother is deaf and blind and so, so loving, despite knowing all he’s done.

 

She putters about in the kitchen a little longer, humming softly to herself. Some song that Logan knows from years past but can’t quite place.

 

He looks up, searching aimlessly, and the yellowed ceiling answers him.

 

“Have you seen Virgil?” She says now, placing cutlery neatly to dry.

 

Logan knows what to say. “No, not for a while.” He takes a sip of his tea as his mother pauses.

 

“Oh.” Then, he can hear the smile. “Good. Your father’s been looking for him.” They both know what that means.

 

Logan knows he’s lucky he’s the favourite.

 

“If I see him, I’ll tell him.”

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

His father crashes into the house later, when Logan’s hands have stopped their weeping and he’s wiped away the evidence. His mother didn’t notice, she never did, but Logan’s father was sharper than that.

 

He’s glad he’s adopted and it’s only his mannerisms they have in common. Virgil isn’t so lucky, but at least he takes more after their mother.

 

(But sometimes, Logan looks in the mirror in his bathroom and— and he won’t ever tell anyone this— sees only him.) 

 

He was a rather heavyset man, with a cap brim pulled down, cauliflowered ears and an overall domineering presence. Logan watches him take Logan’s coat off the hook to replace the his own. And that’s fine.

 

Logan’s mother scurries over, allows a kiss to her cheek before she picks up Logan’s coat from the floor and announces, “You were just leaving, weren’t you baby?”

 

He knows what to do.

 

“Yes, I have an appointment with a client scheduled.” As he says this, his father gives him a cold eye, and Logan’s counting the seconds before he realises. He stands, breathes.

 

“You must have had a busy day at work, dear, how did it go?” She smiled, coaxing him to sit where Logan had once been. The parallels aren’t unseen by him, and it leaves his mouth dry.

 

Logan inches nearer the door as he lets her take his arm, and watches from the outside how the two easily mould into each other.

 

His parents’ very sexed relationship aside, it is time to leave.

 

He’ll tell Virgil about this later, he thinks, slipping out the door. As he lights a cigarette, breathing, something once insistent fades in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> “Cauliflower ears” is when your ears swell up and become puffy from playing sports like rugby, due to the contact and rubbing.


End file.
